


High Times

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Sex, Spanking, Stepbrother - Freeform, blizzard, drunk, high, stepsister, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowed in at their parents' cabin, Brad and Julia decide to experiment. [Story contains spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Times

Snowed in at their parent's cabin, high in the Rockies, it was just Brad and Julie until the blizzard cleared. They had plenty of food and a generator full of diesel and a backup generator just in case, but that was only if they needed electricity. They also had plenty of firewood and the little cabin was toasty. Their dad's liquor cabinet was stocked with whisky and a little chest of home-grown marijuana.

He poured them both a shot of whisky and packed his father's pipe. Julie smiled shyly at him. He knew she wasn't the kind to break the rules. Usually

"It's legal in Colorado now," he said.

"We're still underage," she replied.

He laughed. "Who'll know?"

She laughed too. "We will." But she held her hand out and he passed her the shot glass. She hesitated only a moment before downing it in one go. Then she giggled. "I'm so naughty."

Brad lit the pipe and puffed to get it going, then took a few short drags, enjoying the taste of the smoke. His father grew quality plants. He offered the pipe to Julie who set her shot glass down with a big breath.

"Oh, I don't know."

He shrugged. "Not that naughty, I guess."

He sipped at his own whisky then sighed, contentedly. He couldn't think of a better scenario than being stuck in a blizzard, with a pretty girl and plenty of firewood, food, whisky, and pot.

"You know dad would spank us if he knew," Julie said.

Brad shrugged again. "Maybe, but he hasn't spanked us since we were, what, thirteen?"

"He spanked me last year," Julie said.

Brad was stunned. This was the first he was hearing of it. "We were sixteen last year."

She blushed. "I got an F on a math test. He said I was too old for spanking, especially him being my step dad, but I begged him too. Otherwise, it was grounded for, like, a month."

"Wow."

Brad downed the rest of his whisky and poured them both another shot. Julie took the pipe and drew at it carefully. She coughed but grinned.

"He would so spank us. So would mom."

"Well then, they better not find out."

A few more shots and several more drags into the evening, the blizzard was still coming down hard. Brad added a log to the fireplace. Julie snuggled with a blanket on the couch. She'd taken to the pipe like a pro and was packing another.

"You know," she said after passing him the pipe, "I think I'll have to tell them."

"Hmm? Tell who what?"

"Mom and dad. I'll have to tell him what we did here."

Brad laughed. "You better not. Or else I'll spank you after they do."

Julie pushed him on the shoulder. "You would not. I'm your sister. That's gross."

Brad smiled. "Step-sister."

He'd always thought Julie was pretty, he'd just never had the guts to do anything about it. But tonight, with the blizzard raging on the other side of the walls, his belly filled with whisky and his head with smoke, he decided to go for it.

"Brad, you wouldn't," she said again, sounding more serious.

"I would. I will."

Her eyes went wide. "No, don't."

Brad reached for her, and though she pulled away, she was clumsy. He had more experience with both liquor and marijuana. He got her wrist and pulled her to him. In the next moment, he had her over his lap.

Julie was laughing now. "Brad, I'm serious," she said through her giggles.

He smacked her shorts-clad bottom, and she laughed, and so he did it again and again. And soon he fell into a nice rhythm, and she ground her thighs against his lap. When he pulled her shorts down, and when her panties came down with them, she wriggled her hips to help. But when he spanked her on the bare, she yelped and jumped up.

She knelt on the couch, rubbing her offended backside, her dark blonde bush on display.

Brad laughed.

"Yeah? Let's see how you like it, tough guy."

Brad didn't fight it as Julie pulled him down over her lap. She smacked his butt several times in quick succession and he had to admit it stung, even though his jeans. But it stung her more.

"That's not fair," she said. "My shorts are thinner than your jeans."

Brad pushed himself up to his knees, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. But when he draped himself back over his step-sister's lap, she quickly jerked his briefs down before spanking him again.

"Ouch!"

Julie spanked hard and quick and his butt was stinging before he was able to squirm away.

"You're going to pay for that," Brad threatened.

Julie laughed but held her hands up in a warding gesture. "No, no, we're even now."

"I don't think so. Come here."

Julie jumped up and leapt over the back of the couch while Brad staggered, his pants and briefs at his ankles tripping him up. He let them slip over his feet as he followed Julie over the couch where she struggled on the floor with a similar problem, her shorts and panties around her ankles. They wrestled around on the floor for a while, but Brad was bigger and stronger, and he was able to pin Julie tummy down and spank her several times, her pale ass growing bright pink—his penis growing quickly hard.

When he let her up, there were real tears on her cheeks. She pouted at him as she rubbed her bottom.

"That hurt."

"It was a spanking. It's supposed to hurt." But he felt bad about it.

Not bothering to put his pants back on, Brad busied himself pouring them each another shot. Julie took hers and downed it. He puffed on the pipe and passed it before taking his own shot. She took her turn on the pipe and sighed. She, too, had decided to forego her pants. They sat close so their bare hips touched.

"I'm still mad at you," she said lazily.

"You want a turn spanking me back?" he asked.

She smiled and giggled. "So naughty." She looked at his groin, still fully erect.

"Spank me, then," he challenged.

She patted her thighs and he took another puff before lying himself down over them. Again over her lap, his erection pressed firmly into her bare thighs, he yelped and squirmed as she spanked him. He didn't try to get away or to stop her. He pushed into her with each spank, the sting in his bottom stoking the fire in his loins. When, several spanks later, she stopped, she was sweaty and breathing hard.

"Maybe," she said, gasping, "maybe..."

"Maybe what?" he asked, breathing hard himself. He didn't move, hoping she might continue spanking.

"Maybe we should stop. This is... I mean... you're my brother."

"Step-brother," he said. And, remembering his early decision, he squirmed to the floor so that he knelt in front of her.

"Remember when we were kids? Before our parents got married? We got up to all kinds of mischief."

Without waiting for her to answer, he buried his face in her warm, damp bush. Julie gasped as his lips made contact with hers and he began to suck gently.

"Oh, oh, so naughty," she said.

But she didn't stop him, and he began to lick her lips with long, sure strokes, breathing deeply of her scent. He pushed with his tongue until her lips parted and he found her clitoris. He put his lips around it and pulled firmly, sucking, and she arched her back, pressing herself into his face. He grabbed her hips and slid his hands around to her ass and he squeezed hard.

Some time later, after she had seized with orgasm, they sat together on the couch, their sweaty thighs pressed firmly together. Brad had found some crackers and summer sausage, and they ate to the sound of the crackling fire, partaking liberally. Several minutes passed while they caught their breath. 

"That... that was wonderful," Julie said.

"But naughty," Brad chuckled.

"Oh yes. Much naughtier than sneaking kisses during recess."

Brad put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Julie snuggled against him. "I... I think you should spank me now." She bit her lip and looked at him through lowered lashes.

"Even though you're my sister?" he asked her and laughed.

"Step-sister."

She pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare, pert breasts, then turned and put her elbows on the arm of the couch, presenting her gleaming naked ass to him. Brad took his shirt off too, then got up behind her, one foot on the floor, one knee on the couch.

"Do you remember that time in sixth grade?" Brad asked as he put one hand on Julie's back to steady himself.

"That time where you kissed me behind your dad's shed?"

Brad spanked her firmly. "It was you who kissed me."

Julie gasped. "Yeah? And was it me who made you put your hand up my shirt?"

Brad laughed and spanked her again. "Your mom was pissed."

Julie groaned and slipped down over the arm of the couch, her bottom thrust up high, her damp lips peaking from between her thighs.

"She spanked your bare butt, right in front of me," Julie giggled.

Brad spanked her again, watching her bottom bounce. Julie gasped and groaned. He got up on the couch behind her, putting his knees between hers. His erection was hard and damp and when he touched his to hers, she did not object.

For several hot, sweaty, bucking minutes, Brad and Julie gasped and moaned, pressing into each other with imperfect rhythm. Brad spanked Julie's hips and thighs, leaving red handprints on her pale skin.

When they were done, Brad put another log on the fire while Julie poured them both another shot of whisky. They cuddled under a blanket on the couch and watched the fire, taking lazy drags on the pipe, letting their minds and bodies drift in a close, comfortable haze.


End file.
